Refrain (Jonathan's Plan)
Refrain or sometimes dubbed as Requiem is a plan orchestrated by Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne and carried out with the assistance of his Knight of Zero, Akito Ryu, to end all war and to usher an age of peace. The plan involved focusing all of the world's hatred on Jonathan, then have Akito disguised as X Code kill him, dissipating the hatred and allowing the world to focus on more important matters than fighting, such as reconstruction and helping others, thus facilitating peace. This is also Jonathan's own personal way of atoning for his sins, particularly the murder of Aelin Ethryne and defamation of her name, of which the event closely resembles. Background Planning After having stopped the plan of Nicholas Ethryne on creating a new world with the help of Josephine Carter, Jonathan, Akito and Vivienne Wilson decided to stay on Baghdad, Iraq to hide from the European military and the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. who had Akito betrayed and had betrayed Jonathan, respectively. During their stay in Baghdad, the three had abandoned their respective clothing and steal appropriate attires before seeking an inn to stay and pretend that they were cousins who escaped the war going between the European Union Empire, Colonial Coast and of the United Order of Nations. It was in Baghdad that the plan of Refrain was indeed formulated. Preparations Just after the planning of Refrain was finalized, Jonathan, Akito and Vivienne contacted other key characters who will later knew about it: Stephan Gotwald, Pierre Verni, Valerie Slanvrie and Jules Malcal. Along with the three, they all headed to stay for three weeks in Winter Villa where everything that will be needed are prepared. The clothes that will be used by Jonathan as emperor, Akito as knight, and Vivienne as future empress consort were all tailored during their stay there. The Chevaliers that the three, Stephan and Jules are to use were all improved. Even the very sword that will be used to kill Jonathan was finished. During the span of three weeks, everyone except for Jonathan has doubts of helping because it seems to be unjust and unfair, but things had moved on according to their plan. Execution A month after the death of Nicholas, Jonathan announces to the world that he had killed Nicholas and is now the new emperor of the European Union Empire with Akito as his "Knight of Zero" thus creating a confusion among those who had known their past conflicts. Jonathan started his reign in glory by eradicating a lot of laws and system that Nicholas had put on that causes negative effects to the commoners, making him look like the leader of the weak. Few days later, Jonathan asked the United Order of Nations to allow the European Union Empire to join them and give them three days to see to prepare it. It was during that time that Jonathan married Vivienne and announces to the world that she was his empress during the banquet set by the UON. Eva Clarris and Nina Asircole later on know about Refrain as well. Jonathan then launches his plan on "destroying the world" starting from making the United Order of Nations and the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. as his enemy. Later on, the UON and the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. joined Lancelot in fighting against Jonathan. Throughout these fights it was made shown that Jonathan was a dictator who is the enemy of the world - thus making Refrain a complete success. Failure Having won the battle against Lancelot and the Knights of A.E.G.I.S., Jonathan arranges the public execution of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S.'s leaders and the United Order of Nations representatives. When Akito, disguised as X Code, interrupted and about to kill Jonathan, the latter was assured that the Refrain goes as they had planned but it so happens that Akito didn't do so and decided to spare him. It causes a disruption at first but Akito encourage the world that he'll surrender the military might and force to the European Union Empire as long as Jonathan changes his reign just as how he initially started, being the good one. He though vowed to the world that after one year without change, he himself will do the murder Jonathan. Afterwards, Marianne Carter, Leila Izlar, the core Knights of A.E.G.I.S. members, United Order of Nations representatives, Lancelot Ethryne, Elaine Ethryne, and anyone close to Jonathan and Akito then realized the truth of Refrain afterwards. The truth is that, Akito didn't continue the plan after learning the truth that Vivienne is pregnant with Jonathan's child, causing him to felt sorry about killing an unborn child's father. Trivia * In the early draft of Code Breaker, especially of Refrain, the plan of Refrain was completed and success due to the fact that Jonathan Carter was executed by Akito Ryu. Category:Events